User talk:BrentHarvanator
I am being serious i dont want any fights i just to want to help this wikia and i ensure you i will put the best high quality images i can find, i know ,i've done a lot of mistakes and i didn't respect your opinion. Sorry lets restart and start with the right foot please. Team69Roll (talk) 10:43, December 1, 2016 (UTC) Are we good or not? and by the way yamato is my favourite dragon gate wrestler and you're not the only yamato fan in the world. Team69Roll (talk) 23:52, December 1, 2016 (UTC) If we're "cool" jacking my stuff isn't a good way to start. Jacking my coding and yes, i'm not the only YAMATO fan, but you absolutely taken it out of spite. If you wanna be on good terms, drop it. Ok ill drop the almighty name but i want to keep the gifs and dont worry ill take the code. and about naruki doi image i know that i doesn't look recent but it is garantee you 100% that it is and it also as High quality, i just want your answer ok. and answer in my talk page if you want. its you call. Team69Roll (talk) 00:02, December 2, 2016 (UTC) Since Doi is in his switching between attires/ not in a unit stage, updating the picture would be pointless because it would only change again. Agreed in the Doi thing, and i just dropped the Almighty name but the almighty name didnt came from yamato i got the ideia from Naruto's Pain Almighty Push technique. Now that we are good did you liked my Blood WARRIORS article its pretty good hah. Please tell me your opinion i do want to know and please can you respond on my talk page so i can get notified. A few things needed to be fixed up. Also that picture you keep adding back is very grainy because its a screenshot from the show. I'd refrain from readding it. Maybe but when you copied my article, it wasnt complete but im just adding a more complete version of my Blood Warriors article, the rest is the same im just chaging the structure that's it. And if you dont agree before you do anything just let me know and then you can change. Understandable, had to delete references also. In addition, i need you to sign off and comment on this to get the adoption process over and done with. Sign off here what do you mean in "adopt this wikia" and you what me to write and sign. I need you to be specific but i will sign. dont worry and you want me to create the references template or not. Tell me ok. Adoption Hi. I’ve given you admin and bureaucrat rights on this community as you requested. You now have the tools you need to clean up, customize and maintain the wiki. *Check out to see which features you can enable (or disable) on your wiki, including and many more. If you have adopted an older community with talk pages you can also enable and here. If you are interested in the new feature, you can request it through . *Customize your community's look by visiting the , where you can add color and style to your background and wordmark for your desktop visitors. *Customize the and convert infoboxes to the new for your mobile device visitors. *Look through the various useful reports available at including popular pages, uncategorized pages, and wanted pages for ideas on ways to improve your community. *Stop by Community Central to stay informed through our staff blog, ask questions on our community forum, or chat with fellow contributors. *Lastly, visit our to learn the ins and outs of running a wiki, including , , and . Check out your Admin Dashboard, which can by found by clicking "Admin" on the bottom toolbar -- it has links to all your new tools. Please let me know if you have any questions, and good luck with your new (old) wiki! -- Wendy (talk) 05:17, December 3, 2016 (UTC) Explanation Point Tell me something i thought we were good and i see this "There is only one active member other than myself who is causing trouble by the username Team69Roll and has a sock puppet account known as Usereditor12 so the commenting process may not last very long or be come to positive response." How did i caused problems with Usereditor12 and you blocked me that is a way of saying that we're not good. You used me and i want some explenations and i since i sign for that i also want the be an admin and Bureaucrat. Team69Roll (talk) 16:49, December 5, 2016 (UTC) First and foremost, the report was posted when you were in fact causing problems. You have since made an attempt at justification and i accepted that. Secondly, I did not "use you" to gain these administration rights, it was a suggestion that you complied with. If you did not comply, the process would of only have been completed by the week. It was a term by Merrystar that i made a blog post saying the process was happening and that i suggest you sign off on it. You did that on your own accord. Thirdly, I blocked your Usereditior12 account because it was a sock-puppet account and if you were to start causing problems again, i wouldn't want to give you another way to do it if I had to block you in future. Now to address if were are still on good terms or not, we are no longer on good terms, as i have read your attempts to usurp my administration rights. Luckily they have already dealt with your requests and I'm the only person who can allow you admin rights, and i will not do so. You have proven to me multiple times you can not be trusted with that kind of power and if i did allow you those rights you'd only use them to remove my rights and abuse the power. I will not be banning you for attempting to usurp my position, however consider this your final warning on this wikia if you chose to be a problem again. If you do so, you'll be issued a year-long ban. Adoption First you could've changed that when i wanst causing problems sencond you are the one that didnt gave me evidences to trust you stabed me in the back 2 times and you say be i cant trust, you're the that uses people and yes you used me to get privliges. And for now we are not in terms but we are not in bad terms. Team69Roll (talk) 08:05, December 6, 2016 (UTC) I did not in fact use you, you did it on your own. I didn't need to change it when you had already caused problems and no, you can not be trusted. Remember the ban on PuroresuSystem for no reason? Proof enough. At the end of the day, you signed off on the adoption request, no brain washing, no forcing your hand. You will not be given admin rights here, end of story. I will not be inactive for 60 days to be adopted again in future. Its your choice if you wish to stay here or not but if you cause trouble you'll not be given the option. Real Answer You used me and don't try to denied it, bad luck on your shit wiki, on your shit templates and just one article that of mine is better than all of your wiki, your templates are such a crap that you dont know even how to make one, you can't create a article or a template on your own you need to copy from me like the Blood Warriors article you need to copy from me to only have the Blood Warrriors article and the templates are bad done like your infobox wrestler template and never message me again i will not respond and i am the real Almighty. P.S: Fuck You, fuck your mother and shove your shitty wiki up your ass you Loser. Can you & i message later say January 1st i'd like to hear what happened between you & Team69Roll in story also give me the issues you have on him like why he was blocked off here permanently and so on is that okay? Let me know on my Wall on central & seeing if we can somehow resolve them peacefully that alright? let me know & Kind regards from community central....Trainer Micah (talk) 21:38, December 30, 2016 (UTC) '' Thank you ''Thank you for sending that story. Now that i have everything i've letted everyone on central know that Team69Roll has messaged to check my wall out "Man what a mess he's made" Anyway if i need anything else like questions i'll be sure to let you know on your wall "Also good luck with your wikia as admin" kind regards...Trainer Micah (talk) 22:11, December 31, 2016 (UTC) '' Hey Happy New year ''Also Team69Roll has sent you a "message" not a blackmail or anything it looks like he's asking "A favor" and is awaiting your answer on central so you notice what do you want to do? Once you have a look at it.. So you notice & kind regards....Trainer Micah (talk) 15:38, January 1, 2017 (UTC) Team69Roll is ready ''For you to confront him on community central so you notice, He say he is ready to end his issue or problem once and for all also he messaged you something on your wall alright? So when you are ready to confront him let me know & Kind regards...Trainer Micah (talk) 17:16, January 3, 2017 (UTC) '' Nevermind ''I'd ignore him if i were you reason wow alot "He's made me so upset" i'm not going to bothering him anymore, So you notice sorry about the messages above ^ kind regards as well....Trainer Micah (talk) 14:49, January 6, 2017 (UTC) ''